


Batty

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wingfic, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the lab has interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batty

Title: Batty  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau, Fang  
Word Count: 883  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: An accident in the lab has interesting results.

Fang massaged her temples in an attempt to stop the massive headache that was currently threatening to take residence in her skull. "Hannibal is going to kill me."

"Why would he kill you? I'm the one with the enormous pair of wings." Newt was sprawled on his stomach on the couch in the lab. His wings, which looked like a cross between Otachi's and those of a bat, were furled against his back. "He's going to give me that look. You know the one I'm talking about, don't you?"

"The one that says 'I want to strangle you for being a moron, but if I do that, I won't get to cuddle you at night'?" She laughed at the expression on Newt's face. "Newt, I'm not blind. I've seen how he is around you."

"Maybe I can figure out a way to hide them." He pressed his wings closer to his body. "I could rig up something to bind them so they wouldn't be noticeable under my clothes."

"We both know that's not going to work. Hannibal will pick up that something's wrong. You're awful when it comes to lying, not to mention you have no filter between your brain and your mouth." Fang crouched down next to the couch. "That's why he hasn't let you come back to poker night. Everyone knows when you have a good hand."

"You're better with a knife than he is, and do not tell him I said that, so maybe you could cut them off."

Fang smacked Newt on the back of the head, making him yelp. "I'm not a biologist, but even I know that would be a very bad idea. You could bleed to death if I cut into something important."

"I think I'm screwed." He covered his head with his arms. "This was not how my day was supposed to go."

"Hold still. I don't want to hurt you." She reached out, carefully prodding where the base of his wings met his back. Fang tore the already tattered fabric of Newt's shirt to get a better look at his skin. "There aren't even any scars or stretch marks in your skin. Your tattoos actually go up the base here." Newt shivered as her fingers traced along the edge of his wing. "How did you do this to yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed. "Fine. It was a complete accident. You know how I get when I'm working on a project."

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Um... Today's Thursday, right?" He yelped as she smacked him again. "At least three days? I had managed to get the solution Hannibal wanted and I set it down on the counter. It was next to my energy drink. I grabbed the wrong container and downed it."

Fang stared at him in shock. "How did you not notice you were drinking wing juice?"

"Have you tasted that brand of energy drink? It tastes like feet smell." He made a face. "I barely had time to realize what I'd done before everything went swirly. When I woke up, you had moved me onto the couch."

"I'm going to do a video call with Hannibal. He needs to know about this before he gets back. He doesn't do well with surprises." Fang pulled her cell out and pressed a few buttons.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I have to." She muttered something under her breath about crazy scientists as the cell began to ring. Fang plastered on her best fake smile when Hannibal's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, boss."

"What's wrong?" Hannibal leaned closer to his cell. "He didn't turn himself purple again, did he?"

"Hey! That was only once and in my defense the lab tech handed me the wrong flask." Newt sat up slowly behind Fang. He was sure Hannibal couldn't see him yet because there wasn't any yelling.

"You know that wing thing you had him working on?" Fang turned around, pointing the camera at Newt. Newt gave a tiny wave before spreading his wings out. "Apparently it works."

"Holy geeze..." Hannibal lifted up his sunglasses to get a better look. "Did you do that on purpose? I've told you not to experiment on yourself. It took you a week to heal after we had to cut that tentacle off of your neck, Newt."

"This was an accident." Newt stood up, spinning in a small circle. "But they look pretty damn awesome, don't they?"

"That's not exactly the word I would use. What the hell am I going to do with you?" Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'll be back tomorrow. Try not to do any other weird things to yourself before then. We are going to have a very long talk about lab safety, kid. Fucking wings." He hung up.

"Well, that went slightly better than expected." Newt gave Fang a hopeful smile.

"He's going to do all his screaming when he gets here." Fang shook her head. "You know I'm going to have to cut your shirt off of you, right?"

"Damn it, I liked this shirt." Newt rubbed his hand over the Black Velvet Rabbits logo. "This was my band back in the day."

"Come here, bat boy."

"I'm a bat _man_ , Fang."


End file.
